Imperial Toishiman Army
The Imperial Toishiman Army (ITA) '(大遠い島帝国陸軍, ''Dai-Toishima Teikoku Rikugun), also known as the '''Imperial Army, is the official ground-based armed force of the Empire of Toishima. It is controlled by the Imperial Army General Staff Office and the Ministry of Defense. The supreme commander is the Emperor of Toishima. The Imperial Toishiman Army is responsible for all planetside activities, including blue and brownwater naval activities. The Imperial Toishiman Army has several subsidiaries. These include the Army, the Water Navy and the Army Air Corps. The Imperial Army is the largest force within Toishima's military forces. It comprises of at least 3.45 billion soldiers as a whole, whith millions of tanks and aircraft. However, even with such a large number of soldiers, it is spread out amongst the many worlds of the Empire, with certain elements constantly on the move. The Imperial Army does not rely on the Imperial Toishiman Navy for transport through space as they operate their own transport spacecraft. History Colonial Toishima Self Defense Forces Imperial Toishima Self Defense Forces Imperial Toishiman Army Branches 'Imperial Toishiman Army Ground Force' The main fighting force of the Imperial Army is the Imperial Toishiman Army Ground Force (ITAGF) '(帝国軍地上部隊, ''Teikoku-gun chijō butai). It is comprised of the millions of troops and vehicles that take part in combat operations on solid ground, and contains numerous subdivisions that would be too exhaustive to list. This is the largest branch in the entire Imperial Military, possibly even rivalling the Imperial Navy itself in size. The ITAGF views itself as a powerfl military force, blocked only by its inability to fly through space on its own. As the main front-line troops of the Imperial Army, the ITAGF has massive amounts of troops and vehicles, with the sheer amount of soldiers exceeding the populations of some smaller planets. Its vehicle pool includes a wide variety of vehicles, from light and nimble Type-49 Niwatori scout walkers to robust, ubiquitous Type-24 Ni-Yon Main Battle Tanks to massive, dual-cannoned Type-99 Dai-Kunshu Heavy Tanks. The ITAGF has a very high popularity amongst all the branches of the Imperial Military, with the usual hyped-up allure of exciting frontline combat. Ultimately, many soldiers do not end up on the front lines, as there are actually very rarely any front lines in the present time. '''Imperial Toishiman Army Air Force Found in both offensive and supportive roles, the Imperial Toishiman Army Air Force (ITAAF) '(帝国軍空軍, ''Teikoku-gun kūgun) is the main air arm of the Imperial Army, responsible for providing air support to the people on the ground. It is responsible for all air assets that belong to the Imperial Army, including all fighters, bombers, gunships and transport craft. It is the third-most populous branch of the Imperial Army, after the Ground Force and the Spacefleet. The ITAAF is usually responsible for ferrying troops to and from space, as well as providing much needed air coverage and close air support as well as long-range strike missions. ITAAF units regularly work together with Imperial Navy Fighter Corps units to maintain air superiority over all combat zones throughout a conflicted planet. The ITAAF deploys either from land-based bases or space-borne units, occasionally using Navy carriers as well. ITAAF and Navy Fighter Corps do not have a good relationship, and are rival agencies that oppose each other for funding and aircraft designs. Ultimately, this has resulted in both forces having unique yet compatible designs, the forefront of the ITAAF's units being the A76D Shinryaku Multirole Fighter. '''Imperial Toishiman Army Navy Contrary to the usual use of the word, the Imperial Toishiman Army Navy (ITAN) '(帝国軍海軍, ''Teikoku-gun Kaigun) is not a space-borne fighting force but rather operates actualy combat ships and submarines. This is one of the smaller branches of the Imperial Military as a whole, and rarely sees action due to the difficulty of transporting entire warships to and from orbit during a planetary invasion. It has and can been done, however. Largely acting as a specialised support force, the ITAN has large amounts of submarines and missile ships that are capable of launching surface-to-space and surface-to-surface missiles and rockets for combat purposes, and usually establishes large flottilas of cargo and transport ships for ease of supply for military activies on planets. The ITAN also establishes large nets of air-and-space coverage through the use of aquatic carriers that can launch fighters while on the move. As much of the ITAN's equipment is heavily automated and computer-controlled, every ship has drastically fewer crew than their ancient counterparts, an example being that a team of fifteen sailors is capable of operating a full-sized missile destroyer. As the slow, far from the frontlines ITAN is inevitably one of the more unpopular branches of choice for enlistees, such automation is a blessing for the undermanned naval garrisons of many Imperial worlds. '''Imperial Toishiman Army Spacefleet ' ' For transport between planets, the Imperial Army relies on the Imperial Toishiman Army Spacefleet (ITAS)(帝国軍宇宙艦隊, Teikoku-gun uchū kantai), which is the main space arm of the Imperial Army. The ITAS is mainly responsible for transporting the other braches of the Imperial Army throughout space to where they are needed, as well as to provide long-range space support to ground campaigns. To this end, they operate two classes of starships capable of carrying heavy weapons for ground bombardment. At the end of the day, though, just like Navy SNLF Marines cannot survive without the Army's support, the ITAS cannot survive without the support of the Navy. Despite the aformentioned armed starships, the ITAS is not a frontline unit and is more suited to supportive actions. It has a fleet of transport ships to this end, and has limited control over some dropships. Factional infighting being what it is, it is not clear what actually comes under the command of ITAS and ITAAF when it comes to space and air negotiating craft such as dropships. Organisation Leadership 'Tactical Organisation' 'Special Units' All special units of the Imperial Toishiman Army come under the command of the Toishima Special Forces Group (特殊作戦群, Tokushu Sakusen Gun, TkSkG or SFGp). These units range from elite sharpshooter units to space-to-ground shock troops to the legendary and feared Imperial Army Commandos. 'Imperial Army Commandos' The''' Imperial Army Commandos''' (近衛師団, Konoe Shidan, "Imperial Guards") are the legendary elite troops of the Imperial Army, capable of multiple missions and black-ops activities ranging from assassinations to heavy frontline assault. The Commandos are commonly found in black and green body armour with gas masks for psychological warfare, and are trained in various insertion techniques to get them to where they are needed. Each Commando is a fearsome soldier, the top of his class and equipped to get his mission done. The Imperial Army Commandos are more suited and trained for violent, frontal assaults and heavy attacks, as well as heavy demolitions. This is why they are constantly in conflict with their Navy counterparts, which prefer more quiet operations. 'Teishin Shudan' The Teishin Shudan (挺進集団, Raiding Group) is a force of elite, air and space-borne infantry that are trained in both orbital insertion as well as "traditional" paradrop techniques. They are usually deployed from orbit via landing craft or three-man insertion capsules and are skilled in survival behind enemy lines. 'Giretsu Kutetai' The Giretsu Kuteitai (義烈空挺隊, Giretsu Kuteitai) are space-ground reconnaissance troops which act as spotters for long-range artillery and space-based artillery, as well as light ambush units. Giretsu are not meant to engage the enemy in direct combat, and lack the training and equipment of the Teishin Shudan. Instead, they are trained in stealth and concealement, and carry powerful communications equipment to remain in contact with command. Giretsu teams operate in small teams of five, typically dropped via insertion capsules from space. 'Dokuritsu Kohei' The Dokuritsu Kohei (挺進集団, Independent Troops) are special assault specialists that are specialised at taking on enemy fortifications and heavily dug-in locations. These elite, highly-trained troops are usually found at the forefront of Imperial Army attacks, before the infantry grunts. 'Sogekihei' The Sogekihei (狙撃兵, Sharpshooters) are heavily-motivated troops selected from amongst the cream of the Imperial Army's sharpshooters. They are highly trained in the art of camouflage, concealment and remaining still for long periods of time, as well as wilderness lone survival skills. They are usually equipped with the Type-99 Arisaka Battle Rifle or the sharpshooter version of the Type-32 Laser Carbine. Sogekihei are usually found acting as either advance scouts or lone operators hunting down enemy commanders deep behind enemy lines. Category:Toishima Ground Vehicles 'Tanks' 'Type-95 Ha-Go Light Tank' The Type-95 Ha-Go is an amphibous light tank armed with a 105mm cannon and two 7.62mm machine guns. It is fast and lightly armoured, and is usually used in infantry support or scouting roles. 'Type-97 Chi-Ha Medium Tank' The Type-97 Chi-Ha 'is a medium tank used by the Imperial Toishiman Army. It is armed with a 105mm cannon and two 7.62mm machine guns. 'Type-3 Chi-Nu The Type-3 Chi-Nu 'is a medium tank developed from the Type-97 Chi-Ha, with improved weapons and armour. This consisted of upscaling the gun to a 120mm cannon and replacing the coaxial machine gun with a 20mm cannon, as well as adding ERA plating to the outside of the tank. 'Type-5 Chi-Ri Following the Imperial Navy's example, the Imperial Army used the pretext of upgrading an existing design to create a completely new vehicle. The Type-5 Chi-Ri 'has nothing in common with the Type-97 Chi-Ha or the Type-3 Chi-Nu, and is an original main battle tank design that bears a passing resemblance to the preceding tanks. It is armed with a 120mm cannon and 'Type-24 Ni-Yon Main Battle Tank The Type-24 Ni-Yon 'is the backbone of the Imperial Army tank corps. Being cheap and easy to produce, it usually shows up in vast numbers on the battlefield. While it is quite advenced by Toishiman standards, it does lack in many areas compared to foreign tanks. This is mainly because it is actually the same tried-and-tested tank design that has resurfaced in many iterations since the 21st century, never managing to be completely eradicated due to its reliability. 'Type-74 Nana-Yon Super Heavy Tank The Type-74 Nana-Yon 'is a super-heavy tank is a highly versatile weapons platform that can fulfill various battlefield roles with its heavy armament and large size. The most typical role the Nana-Yon finds itself in is the infantry support position commonly associated with tanks. To further support infantry it is atached to, the Type-74 actually mounts a large armoured troop compartment atop the turret that can hold up to five soldiers, allowing the tank to act as a slow-moving APC. The soldiers can also fire out of firing ports. Due its size and armaments, the Nana-Yon can also effectively hunt enemy vehicles and tanks. The Type-74 is armed with dual 140mm cannons as its main armament. These large cannons are equipped with automatic loaders and may be fired one at a time or at the same time. No crewmembers are actually located within the turret assembly, and the gunner sits in an armoured "box" that is attached to the front of- and turns with- the turret. He has at his disposal a 7.62mm caliber machine gun, though is also responsible for controlling the coaxial 20mm cannon. A central compartment is located at the very heart of the tank, right under the gunner's station, below the rotating part of the turret and behind the driver's station. This area is commonly used as a command and control station or a storage room, and can even be air conditioned or heated. The driver's station is in the very front of the tank. To top it all off, the commander's cupola on top of the troop compartment can also mount a machine gun for five guns in total, without counting any weapons passenger troops may carry. *Armament: Dual 140mm Cannons, 2x 7.62mm UuSH-76 HMG, 1x 20mm cannon *Crew: 3 - 6 (Commander, Driver, Gunner, Secondary Gunner (Optional), Communications Officer (Optional), Engineer (Optional) *Carries: 5x soldiers *Armour: Layered deleted uranium, titanium and limited use of Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice underlayer in vulnerable areas. IFVs and APCs 'Artillery Vehicles 'Type-4 Ha-To' Self-Propelled Artillery. 155mm. 'Type-2 Ku-Se' Self-Propelled Gun. 105mm. 'Type-5 Ho-Ru' Tank Destroyer. 120mm. 'Type-97ETZ MLRS' 'Type-42 LMLRS' 'Walking Vehicles' 'Type-49 Single-Pilot Bipedal Scout Walker' The Type-49 Single-Pilot Bipedal Scout Walker, known more commonly as the Niwatori (Lit. Chicken), is a one-man, all-terrain, light bipedal combat walker. It is powered by a gas turbine engine that is mounted on the rear of the walker's cockpit, which can be exposed or enclosed and can fit only one man. The Type-49 is usually used for scouting or when some form of vehicular support is needed on difficult terrain. It uses a sophisticated gyro-stabiliser system that keeps the walker steady on uneven or unstable terrain, and uses two articulated digitigrade-style legs that allow it to move at impressive speeds over open ground. The Type-49 is usually used as scout vehicles, travelling far ahead of Imperial Army lines to spot enemy formations or as infantry support vehicles, and are armed with a chin-mounted 20mm cannon as well as one side-mounted hardpoint for other weapons. They are, however, not heavily armoured and are susceptible to small arms and anti-armour weapons such as rocket launchers. *Crew: 1 *Height: 5.35 m *Weight: 7.5 tonnes *Top Speed: 120 km/h *Armament: 1x Type-32 20mm Chin-Mounted Cannon, left-side hardpoint for missile launcher, machine guns or other weapons *Armour: Light Steel Plating 'Type-20 All-Terrain Bipedal Combat Walker' The Type-20 All-Terrain Bipedal Combat Walker is a heavily armed light ground combat vehicle capable of traversing almost all types of terrain with two powerful legs. It is powered by a gas turbine engine fitted in the back of the rotatable "head" cockpit, which is large enough to fit the two crew members, their gear and even a third man. The Type-20 is intended to act as a heavy, hard-hitting yet mobile vehicle somewhere between the Type-49 and main battle tanks, and is armed with chin-mounted dual 20mm cannons, a heavy machine gun and a grenade launcher on the left and right sides of the head, respectively. Its feet are also clawed for gripping difficult ground, though more nefarious anti-infantry uses for these claws have been found. The Type-20 is used as an infantry support vehicle or a scout vehicle. It can also act as an impromptu personnel transport capable of carrying an extra man inside of the vehicle or up to four men- uncomfortably- clinging on to the top of the cockpit. Its armour is hardened against small-arms fire but is vulnerable to heavy weapons such as rocket launchers. *Crew: 2 *Height: 8.6 m *Weight: 12.1 tonnes *Top Speed: 90 km/h *Armament: 2x Type-32 20mm Chin-Mounted Cannons, 1x Type-99 .50 Cal Machine Gun on left side, 1x Type-6 40mm Grenade Launcher on right side *Armour: Light Titanium and Ceramic Plating 'Type-96 Tripedal Armoured Heavy Combat Walker' The Type-96 Heavy Tripedal Combat Walker 'is a tripedal, heavily armed combat vehicle that can be used as a powerful armoured fighting vehicle, much like a heavily-armoured self-propelled artillery piece or even a direct-fire tank destroyer. Much like most other Imperial Army walkers, the Type-93 is powered by a gas turbine engine located behind the armoured casemate. The Type-96 is built around a large 125mm cannon, which can be used as a long-range artillery gun or a direct-fire gun for anti-armour purposes. Due to the recoil of the gun, however, the walker is unable to move while firing, and the lack of a turret of any sort means the entire walker has to rotate in the direction the gun is to face. It is well-armoured with modular ceramis and steel plating, making it as strong as regular tracked tanks. With its capability to traverse ground tanks may not be able to, the Type-96 does have its merits, though its high sillhouette and unstable, bipedal locomotive mode causes many drawbacks as well. *Crew: 3 *Height: 11 m *Weight: 50.2 tonnes *Top Speed: 60 km/h *Armament: 1x Nishi-Osaka Steel 125mm Smoothbore Gun, 1x Cupola-Mounted Type-74 7.62mm Heavy Machine Gun, 1x Remote-Controlled Chin-Mounted Type-99 .50 Cal Heavy Machine Gun *Armour: Modular Ceramic and Steel Armour Plating with capability to add ERA bricks 'Type-87 Single-Pilot Bipedal Missile Platform and Fire Support System The Type-87 Single-Pilot Bipedal Missile Platform and Fire Support System, sometimes refered to as the Ahiru (Lit. Duck) is a heavily armed, bipedal, one-man combat walking vehicle used in a support and heavy assault role. Due to its small size, it has found use as an urban warfare vehicle capable of operating in cramped confines, even inside of starship corridors and land installations. It is a short, squat vehicle that has been almost universally derided- except by its own crews- for its hideous looks. Looking for all it is worth to be a shrunken, stunted Type-20 Walker, the Type-87 stands on two short but powerful digitigrade-style legs that end on feet tipped with vicious-looking claws. Unlike the tall and imposing Type-20 or thin and nimble Type-49, the Type-87 is short and fat, with much vertical space redirected towards the sides to reduce its profile. The pilot's cockpit is located behind a tinted, reinforced screen at the front of the rotatable "head" unit, behind which is the gas turbine engine and the walker's main armament, eight Type-4 self-loading guided missile launchers, each issued with five reloads for forty missiles per vehicle. This is due to the vehicle's main purpose as an infantry support vehicle, providing close-range artillery support and heavy fire support. For engaging swarms of infantry, the Type-87 mounts a Type-8 30mm Rotary Cannon on its chin. Like the Type-20, its foot climbing claws can be used to lethal and disturbing effect against infantry on the ground. Rather than the incidental "feature" found in the Type-20, the Type-45's claws are actually considered another weapons system in its own right, with the legs capable of powerful leaps and bounds to allow this little ugly duckling to engage enemy troops with powerful kicks with its claws- a bizarre and brutal sight, if anything. *Crew: 1 *Height: 1.98 m *Weight: 6.3 tonnes *Top Speed: 40 km/h *Armament: 8x Type-4 Guided Missile Launchers, 1x Type-8 30mm Rotary Cannon, Climbing Claws *Armour: Light titanium alloy plating 'AMP-SUIT RIP-OFF?!?!?!?! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!' Support Vehicles Naval Vessels Surface Vessels Underwater Vessels Spacecraft 'Capital Ships' 'Kobaya-Class Troop Carrier' The Kobaya-Class Troop Carrier is a ' '''large-sized warship roughly 450 meters in length that act as the Imperial Army's only combat warships and as their main dedicated combat transport. They are capable of carrying 18 Owashi-Class Landing Craft in specialised launch rails and one variant has the capability to carry 10 A76D Shinryaku fighters. Despite its size, the Kobaya-Class is only lightly armed with close-range weapons systems and a several missile launchers for space-to-ground support. The Kobaya-Class can carry up to 1,576 troops for long-distance voyages (e.g. multiple systems) and 2,152 troops for short-dstance voyages, as well as 36 large vehicles and a large amount of cargo. *Armament: 8x2 Light Laser turrets, 16x Yamabushi CIWS, 75-Cell Missile Launch System *Crew: 1,200 *Armour: 5m Titanium-Haruhium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice *Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 4 Capital Fusion Core *Carries: 18x Owashi-Class Landing Craft *Length: 450m '''Variants' The Kobaya-Class Troop Carrier has several variants with different roles: *The standard Kobaya-Class, or Kobaya-Class Type-A, has an upper flight deck for 10 A76D Shinryaku fighters or other smaller craft to land on. *The Kobaya-Class Type-B has large communications suite on the upper flight deck, and acts as a command and control ship during a planetary invasion. *The Kobaya-Class Type-G has the entire upper deck area built up for more storage and internal space. ---- 'Osumi-Class Transport Starship' The Osumi-Class Transport Starship is a medium-sized warship that acts as an assault dock. During planetary attacks, the Imperial Army would deploy such spacecraft in large numbers to facilitate the landing of troops and to act as orbital support and supply stations during the ground campaign. Osumi-Class ships are only lightly armed and thus require escorts. They can carry up to 1,500 soldiers and 30 large vehicles for long periods of time, as well as 8 smaller spacecraft, usally fighters, dropships or assault transports. The Osumi-Class has launch rails and is typically permenantly equipped with two Hachikuji-Class Landing Craft. *Armament: 4x2 Light Laser turrets, 8x Yamabushi CIWS *Crew: 235 *Armour: 4m Titanium-Haruhium Alloy, 3m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice *Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 4 Capital Fusion Core *Carries: 2x Hachikuji-Class Landing Craft, up to 8x other craft *Length: 388m ---- Ishizuka-Class Light Frigate The Ishizuka-Class Light Frigate 'is the only dedicated combat ship in the Imperial Army's arsenal, created in response to the Imperial Navy's requisitioning of several Imperial Army vehicles for their ever-growing SNLF Marine forces. The Light Frigate is optimised for fast attacks and spporting ground troops, as well as escorting and protecting the Imperial Army's transports. It is armed with three 125mm railgun cannons, six light laser turrets and sixteen Yamabushi CIWS systems, as well as a 64-cell missile launcher system ont he underside for ground attacks. *Armament: 3x2 120mm Railgun Cannons, 6x Light Lasers, 16x Yamabushi CIWS *Crew: 400 *Armour: 4m Titanium-Haruhium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice *Power Plant: Kawasaki Type-76 Emerging Wind 67 *Carries: 2x Shuttles *Length: 200m ---- Aircraft Most Imperial Army aircraft can operate in and outside of atmospheres. 'Owashi-Class Landing Craft The Owashi-Class Landing Craft is a spaceworthy VTOL-capable aircraft that can carry up to 230,000 kgs of cargo. It is propelled by vectored thrusters both in and out of atmospheres, though the air-breathing jet engines have to be attached to external oxygen tanks for use in space. Owashi Landers are extremely slow and unmaneuverable both in space and in the atmosphere, and are very unaerodynamic. They are capable of returning to space after landing. Their main purpose is to ferry troops and vehicles from space to the ground in a short time, after which they may take on the role of an assault transport, ferrying troops around the battlefield. It has space to carry 36 to 55 fully armed troops and their gear, and can act as a medivac vehicle in dire situations. The Owashi Lander actually mounts a few weapons for basic defense, these being two 30mm autocannons beneath the angular cockpit, which protrudes from the boxy main body, upon which is a tall dorsal fin. Two large wing-like structures protrude outwards from the hull and curve downwards, acting as the Lander's main landing gear and vertical thrusters. The cargo bay is slung between the two legs, attached with powerful magnetic clamps. A forked tail emerges from the back of the aircraft and ends in a twin-stabiliser tail. The jet engines are located on both sides of the dorsal fin, looking like long rectangular tubes. The cargo bay's doors open outwards and downwards to allow troops and vehicles to charge down them like ramps. The Lander is highly modifyiable, and the cargo bay can be easily removed to allow it to carry anything from artillery pieces to tanks to pieces of other Owashi Landers. *Armament: 2x 30mm autocannons, optional door guns *Crew: 4 *Carries: 36 - 55 soldiers, up to 3 vehicles *Power Plant: Nakajima Ramjet Engine *Maximum Weight: 230,000 kg *Spaceworthy *Fully VTOL Capable 'KaK-7G ''Tengu VTOL Airborne Assault Carrier' '''Tengu Airborne Assault Carriers' are heavily armed troop carrying aircraft with VTOL capabilities, used to ferry troops to and from the front lines and to provide heavy fire support from the air. The Tengu is equipped with heavy vectored thrust engines that allow it not only to take off and land vertically but also to hover in mid air, allowing it to insert soldiers into the most inaccessible locations and remain to provide air support. Its primary armament is a chin-mounted 30mm cannon, and optional machine guns mounted on the rear ramp. It has two external hardpoints on the wings which can mount either extra fuel tanks for increased range or rocket pods. It is heavily armoured, but is still able to carry 20,000 kgs of cargo and troops. A variant is the Tengu Kijuki, which is a heavy lift aircraft capable of airlifting vehicles to and from the front lines through the use of heavy magnetic clamps. It does not have a troop compartment. All Tengu classes are capable of spaceflight, but do not have enough oxygen stores to fly long distances in space, usually just enough to get to the planet's surface. They are unable to return to space from planets, and are usually lifted off-world by other dropships. *Armament: 1x 30mm autocannons, optional door guns, 2x hardpoints for missiles, rockets and bombs *Crew: 2 *Carries: 18 - 25 soldiers or 1 light vehicle (Standard), 1 vehicle (Kikuji) *Power Plant: Nakajima Ramjet Engine *Maximum Weight: 20,000 kg *Spaceworthy *Fully VTOL Capable 'YAGR-4b ''Suzumebachi Heavy Attack VTOL''' '''YAGR-4b Heavy Attack VTOLs '''are highly maneuverable, armoured VTOL gunships that are incapable of Category:Toishima